


Core Of My Addiction

by FearlesslyNightmarish (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dark, F/M, Gore, Grimdark, Horrorterrors - Freeform, Swear Words, quadrants, too many characters to list - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5872981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FearlesslyNightmarish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two unlikely people who went through the one thing that could kill anyone. They always thought they were alone with the terrors. Turns out they never were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ==> Rose: Have a nightmare

_Join usss Rossse_

_Join usss_

_Come on Rossse...it'll be worth it~!_

_Imagine, all the power you could want_

_Come on Rossse_

_Jussst give in_

_Join the darknesss_

 

Bolting awake with a choked gasp, Rose Lalonde clutched at her chest where her heart was. This was the tenth time this week she had heard the whispers of the horrorterrors beckoning her to once again indulge in the darkness. 

"This is getting out of hand." The young woman mumbled to herself, running a pale, shaky hand through short blonde locks. Reaching for her phone, she went on pesterchum, clicking the familiar chumhandle she saw first.

 

**tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG]**

**TT: Dave?**

**TT: It says you are online, no doubt talking with Jade. When you get the chance, I will need you to answer me, it is urgent.**

**TG: yo**

**TG: whats going on rose?**

**TT: They have, to my chagrin, reappeared in dreadful hopes to make me go back once more.**

**TG: damn**

**TG: thats not fucking good at all**

**TT: Undoubtedly**

**TG: listen rose**

**TG: have some warm milk and listen to this killer ironic song**

**TG: you might recognize it**

**TT: If you insist.**

**TT: Send me the song and I will fetch my warm milk.**

 

Without waiting for a response, Rose left for downstairs, fetching her mug and some milk. It only took a few minutes for the milk to warm and for Rose to retire back to her bed. When she got there, Dave had sent her the song.

 

**TG:[sleepy time rose](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NOkeFOkE7No)**

**TG: there you go**

**TT: Thank you Dave**

**TG: yup**

**TG: gotta go, see ya**

**TT: Goodbye.**

**tentacleTherapist [TT] stopped pestering turntechGodhead [TG]**

 

Staring at the screen, you closed the app, sipping your milk and listening to the song. A smile appeared on your face as you closed your eyes, the familiar tune slowly lulling you to sleep.


	2. Mom Lalonde: Panic

Springing up from your bed, you wasted about 1.0003 seconds in rushing to your daughters room down the hall. Too long in your opinion you thought as another scream rang through the building.

"Rose?!" You called out, voice tense and worried. You, for once, weren't so drunk you were falling over which gave you the perfect amount of strength to bring your foot up and kick in the door. To the right, Rose was thrashing in her bed, as if trying to rid a terrible beast (which you knew in a mental sense she was). Switching the light on, you sat on the edge of her bed, taking her into your lap, soothingly running your fingers threw her hair.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.

You make me happy when skies are grey.

You never know, dear, how much I love you~

Please don't take my sunshine away~." You sang lightly, desperately trying to calm your daughter.

"Mother?" Rose inquired softly and you nodded. Arms wrapped around your torso as Rose dug her face into your stomach.

"Shhh darling, everything is alright. Mother's here." You cooed as a soft sob left the younger blonde's throat. Your heart wrenched in agony for your daughter. "Rose, please, you must know going on like this isn't healthy." 

"I know mother....I know. But I refuse to hinder anyone else with this problem." Rose explained as she sat up, purple eyes locking with your roseate ones. A sigh left you.

"Fine. But just know this --" You waggled a finger mockingly, although your tone was serious "-- The more you let this happen, the more everything will go down hill. For you and for everyone else." Rose nodded and you reset her up for sleep, this time keeping her door open. Shutting her light, you padded back to your own bedroom.

"Hm, I wonder...." You inquired as you sat down at your computer, logging into the old chat unit.

 

**tipsyGnostalgic [TG] began pestering aquariumCaligulas [AC]**

**TG: ey ampora?**

**TG: hello?**

**TG: i know you're on**

**TG: i swear to Calliope, if you don't answer me right now I'm going to shoot you**

**TG: CRONUS AMPORA ANSWER ME RIGHT FUCKING NOW**

**AC: holy shit babe, wvhat?**

**AC: you gavwe me a fuckin heartattack.**

**TG: gooood**

**TG: that's what you get for not answering me you asshoe**

**AC: rude babe, rude.**

**AC: i thought you wvere in trouble.**

**TG: 'm not, Rose is.**

**AC: your daughter? wvhats goin on wvith the girl?**

**TG: horrorterrors, like your dancestor.**

**AC: aw shit. those thing are nasty.**

**TG: your telling me.**

**TG: do you know how to get rid of them?**

**AC: cant say i do kitten**

**AC: lemme ask around, see if i cant get some stuff for ya**

**TG: thank you Cronus.....or should I say Orphaner Dualscar?**

**AC: call me wvhatevwer you wvant**

**TG: wveird but thank you.**

**AC: yup and that's my quirk**

**tipsyGnostalgic [TG] stopped pestering aquariumCaligulas [AC]**

 

With a sigh and a new found headache, you stumbled into bed, cursing the day that was soon to come and cursing those who did this to your daughter.


End file.
